Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by ThefergiesAU
Summary: Chloe has known Dan for a while now, and they can't seem to figure out how they feel towards each other,are they friends or more? The rest of the Ferguson family try to help them, but there are added complications to Dan and Chloe's relationship. While Someone tries to rip them apart. Story written by @Justafergster on twitter and posted by @thefergiesau.
1. Chapter 1

Intro  
*Dans pov  
I grabbed my guitar and quickly headed for the door. I felt the warmth of the hot Australian summer air against my skin.  
"hurry up dan we have been waiting out here for ages" shani groaned  
I sat down next to joel and started 2 play my ibanez dark wood guitar and we all started to jam out in the sun.  
*End of pov

*Chloe's pov  
that was it. I will now never get 2 see my 2 best friends, i thought to myself as i flopped into my set on the plane. it's a different story if I was just moving school, I could have just got my mum 2 drive me up 2 see them. But no... If I want 2 see my friends I have 2 buy plane tickets. It wasn't easy for me 2 make friends in the first place I was always to shy 2 approach anyone, they kinda just came 2 me. My younger sister has always been able to make friends, she wasn't popular she just knew more people than I did. It seemed as though people liked her and hated me. I have 2 start from scratch now  
"moving is good for you clo" my mum tried 2 reassure me  
Well it's not like I could do anything about it now, I just gotta hope for the best. my mum got this new job and things have been tough for us lately so...yeah maybe moving was a good thing. The plane took of and I gazed out of the window, I fished out my iPod from my bag and put my earphones in, drowning out the rest of the world , the sound of my music made me relax.  
*end of pov

...2 weeks later

*Dan's pov  
I woke up to the smell of something sweet being made in the kitchen, I immediately sprang out of bed knowing Joel always makes breakfast on Sunday mornings. When I got to the kitchen i saw a plate of homemade pancakes. I reached out to grab one when I suddenly felt a light but firm hand hit mine  
"oi I made em, so I am gonna eat em" Joel smirked  
"all of them!, did u eat my brother too?" I joked  
Joel looked at me and raised his eyebrow  
"if u want some of these dan, I suggest u behave"  
I rolled my eyes and stared 2 walk away when I hear Joel call me back he ordered me 2 go get some toppings for the pancakes from the store and I did as I was told because I knew if I didnt go I would not be able 2 try some of his delicious pancakes (he always blackmailed us like that)  
I walked down to the store, the air felt cooler than usual but it was still warm.  
*End of pov

*Chloe's pov  
I have begun to settle in here in Australia, its calm were we live in Brisbane, there are some really polite people who are making us feel welcome they say "good morning" and "hello" to us. Neither me or my sister have made friends yet but I guess that's because we only just moved in, about 2 weeks ago but I am the type of girl who has always blended into the background and has never got noticed by anyone. Me and my friends were always the only 3 people who were never confident. But anyway, school here is not something to worry about yet because it is the summer holidays.  
Mum has sent me and my sister Clara to buy some basic groceries from the store, she wants us to be more familiar with our town but we have only been to the store once before so we are quite lost. My sister and I just stood in the middle of the street awkwardly trying to remember how to get to the store, I felt someone bump into me which caused me to lose my balance, I was about to fall when they caught my softly in there arms. I quickly moved away getting kinda of creeped out  
"oh... excuse me I am really sorry" I heard the person say. I looked up to see who it was and to forgive them.  
"no it's fine, it was my fault actually I was just stood in the way, we could not find our way to the store." I looked up and stood in front of me was a tall boy, he had dark hair that had a slight curl to them and he was smiling which showed his teeth, they had a gap which made him look cute, when he was smiling I felt as though I would melt right there. His eyes where chocolate brown, the sun made them glisten and sparkle.  
"well, if your lost I could show you the way, I need to go to the store too, I'm dan by the way, I have never seen you around here before"  
"yeh... ...That's because we just moved here...my name is Chloe and this is my sister...Clara " he seemed nice but I didnt know whether to trust a stranger  
"oh cool, the store it just down the road " he smiled again and gestured where it was, I looked and I could see it in the distance, so me, my sister and dan walked together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's pov  
The boy, dan was really cute I felt butterflies when I looked at him.

"we are here" he smiled and said "but you can obviously see that" and his smile faded

I grinned slightly to let him know I didn't mind and we walked in.  
We picked up everything that we needed. Clara added a few more things to the shopping list, this included chocolates and sweets but I refused to buy them, Dan grabbed some chocolate syrup and some whipped cream and strawberries. We payed for our things and left the store.

"so tell me more about you then. I know your not from here and I know your names Chloe but I don't know anything else" dan looked at me with his big brown eyes, I suddenly felt very nervous and didn't know what to say, I looked into his and felt an instant connection but then I realised that I didn't say anything and I realised I was just staring at his beautiful angelic face, I quickly turned away and looked towards the ground.

"errrmm sorry, u don't have 2 tell me about you, you only just met me, why would you" he ruffled with his dark wavy hair which caused it to fall down his face slightly, so he flipped it out of his eyes, flicking his head. I felt awkward to not talk so I gathered the courage to say something.

"this is my sister,she is called Clara and she is 14" I sighed to myself regretting what I had just said, he asked to know more about me and I am blabbing on about my sister, I am so antisocial .

I continued "I am 17 my sister and I are very close" I then heard my sister scoff and laugh quietly, she pushed me playfully, I flashed her a smile and turned to dan

"oh that's awesome, I am very close with my brothers and sisters 2, in fact we are like best friends and never let each other down"

"really how many do you have"

"I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters"

"I only have Clara, it gets quite quiet at home sometimes"

"really, well maybe you should come over and hang with all of us, it is summer and it's a time when you should go out with friends, you have just recently moved here and so you could get to know some new people" I suddenly started to feel warm and my cheeks turn red, I just nodded my head and smiled. We stopped outside a large house with a big green grassy garden.

"well this is my house, so if you ever what to stop by you know where it is" he grinned and looked into my eyes "I hope to see you soon"

before I could say anything I heard someone shouting from inside the house, it sounded like a boy, he came bursting out the front door, I saw a boy with fairly light brown hair with a little bit of blond it was straight and had a cap pulled over it he ran towards dan and I.

"what took you so long dan, the pancakes have gotten cold now" he turned to look at me "oh now I know why" he looked at dan again and nudged him a couple of times and moved his eyebrows up and down and nudged him again. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed

"Joel, this is Chloe and her sister Clara they are new to Australia and got a little lost on there way to the store, so I offered to help them, I though it would be great if they made some new friends" he made sure to say friends clearly, this obviously meant that he didnt like me the way I liked him, he only wanted to be friends with me, I felt disappointed, I actually started to like dan even though I just met him.

"this is Joel and he is one of my brothers" dan said.

"hey chloe and clara, would you like to join us for breakfast" he smiled " we are having cold hard pancakes with..." he looked inside the shopping bag that he took of dan "...with chocolate syrup and strawberries with a little bit of whipped cream on top" he laughed and looked at dan, who pushed Joel playfully.

"no, but seriously would you like to join us, we have enough pancakes to feed the whole of the street". I shuck my head to say no

"thank you but we best be going, my mum has a breakfast planned which she is going to make for us" I was still upset about the whole dan not liking me thing. I was about to leave when I felt someone's hand grab mine, holding me back, I looked back to see them, it was dan "be sure to come back ok" he winked which made me blush for a while, I realised he was still holding my hand, I felt tingly , he gazed into my eyes making me melt.

"yeh, make sure you do because if you don't dan will miss you to much" I heard Joel say which made us both blush, dan quickly let go of my hand and lightly punched Joel in the arm who backed away a bit and laughed again.

I nodded and said goodbye and left with clara.  
When I arrived home I put the groceries on the kitchen table and began to search for mum,  
I could not find her but I found her note, it said she had to leave for work earlier today so I would have to make breakfast for me and my sister, I didn't mind making it, when my mum needed to work over time for extra money. So I made eggs,beans on toast for me and my sister, we sat in front of the television and enjoyed our breakfast, both of us shared the clearing up responsibility. As I dried the dishes and my sister washed I could not stop thinking about dan, was that wrong? We only just met. There was something about him that was different from other people that I have met. When he smiled it was like the whole world smiled back at him, when you looked into his eyes it was like you would get lost in them. But I don't know, I am not sure whether dan likes me like that, I mean, he said that we where friends to Joel. :(

...  
Later that day,I felt quite bored at home so I decided to ride my bike I had one of those vintage olden style bikes which was a golden bronze colour, I absolutely loved it and I still do. I was riding my bike through the streets I passed a few streets and heard the sound of music, it was amazing. I followed the sound and it lead me to the ferguson's house.

Dan, joel ,and 3 other people were with them, two girls and a boy, they were all sat down in there front garden on the grass. Dan was playing guitar beautifully, and a girl with red hair was singing the main parts of the song while the others harmonised.  
"oh,hey" Joel started to wave frantically trying to get my attention, I tried to ignore him and go away, because I was stood out side there house listening to there music like I was some kind of stalker, this made me feel embarrassed, but Joel started to shout my name then I heard his voice was joined by another voice it was dan

"Chloe, come on, come sit with us". He patted the ground, next to where he was sat and smiled. I felt as though I could not resist especially after he wiled like that, I went though there front gate and closed it behind me, and sat next to dan. Joel introduced me to everyone.

"this is khalia she is the oldest and she is 19" I saw a beautiful girl sat right in front of me, her red hair framing her face perfectly, Joel then pointed to another girl this one was just as beautiful as the other, but this girl had dark hair, just like dan. "thats shani, she is the youngest of us all, she is 13, he then finally pointed to a a boy with very curly dark hair" and this is Nathan he is 15 and of corse u know dan who is 18 and you know the one and the only me joel, i'm 16" joel said as grinned. I giggled at how care free he was. So there I was, in the garden with the ferguson family.  
"so your chloe, dan told us all about how you got lost on your way to the store" khalia said  
"errrm, yes I did, it's because I am new to Australia and" I was cut of by Joel

"ohhh yeh, dan told them that as well, he didn't miss a single detail"

"... Yeh... That's because I want her to make some new friends, so I thought if I told you guys, you would already know things about her and... Sooo.. Erm... you could get to know other things about her rather than wasting time,...so yehhhh... Just helping out"

"oookkkk then" shani said rolling her eyes and everyone apart from me and dan giggled. Shani, Joel ,nathan, and kahlia looked at each other and smiled

"so do you wanna hear us play some music" kahlia said

"yeh I really love how you guys play, it sounds great, I would love it if you would play some more" they started to sing and harmonise we all stayed out side for a while. I had to leave, I said goodbye to all of the fegusons and cycled my bike home, on the way I thought about how quickly I had made friends and that was all down to the boy named dan, the boy that I stared to like, the boy who made me blush, just by looking at me, and the boy who helped me find my way to the store. for a moment I realised that I was smiling when I thought about him. But that's what he does, he makes me smile.

**-**  
**soooo... I know that my fanfic is a bit boring right now, but trust me, I promise it will get better... Lots of drama **  
**please keep reading, also can I ask for a favour, I know I seem weird asking but can you please RT my fanfic or tell people about it, it's just I want lots of people to read it. I put lots of effort into writing them and try to make it good to read. Also could you please tweet me if you are reading it, I would love to hear what you think, this is so I know that I do have some readers, even if there are very few, because I don't want to write them if nobody reads so pleeeeeaaaasssee tweet me, it means a lot to hear some of you like it THANK YOU! xxx love you all **  
**#fergsterfamily :) I would be happy to talk to you all so even if you just want to talk, you can just tweet me, I am always there :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's pov  
Living in australia is not as bad as I thought it would be, the ferguson family have been really nice to me and I have got to know them a lot better. They told me that they have youtube and I have had a look at a few of there videos, they are amazing but I'm not surprised, the way they sing and harmonise is like it comes naturally to them, they told me that they have been in the band together for 5 years, which is probably why they are so good. They practice like crazy, even if it's not band practice, they are always still singing.

The other day I was invited inside there house, turns out we don't live very far from them. There house was very big, well bigger then ours thats because there is only the 3 of us here, my mum, my sister and me but for them there is 7. When I went in they showed me there rooms. Shani showed me where her and kahlia's room was. They both shared, I saw a bunk bed,the top bunk had a one direction bed cover with matching pillow of corse. While the bottom bunk had a floral print bed cover. Along Side the bed I saw a bedside table, on the table was a little black book, on the cover of the book it said song book don't touch. The room was a cream colour but was covered in different types of posters, cody Simpson, paramore, one direction. Dan lead me to his room which was painted White but had posters of rock bands on the Walls, there was a single bed which had a blue stripy cover on it. I then was carried into joel's and nathan's room by joel, which had two single beds put in each corner, one had a bed cover with a cake on it and the other had a cover that was orange. This room had posters of maroon 5 and lord of the rings on the Walls. They all then showed me there music room which was plain White, there was a drum kit set up and 2 different keyboards along with a verity of guitars, there was also other technical equipment, which they probably used when they recorded YouTube videos. In the very corner of the room was a small recording studio. They finally showed me the rest of the rooms, like there parents room, living room and kitchen.

I loved visiting them, they always made me and Clara feel like family, if was different from our household, here it was always quiet but there it wasn't.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my bedroom door, I told whoever it was to come in.

"Hello Chloe"

It was kahlia, dan, Joel ,shani, and Nathan who where all Spook in unison.

"your sister let us in, we have come to get both of you, we thought it would be nice if we all went to watch the hobbit together" kahlia explained, I smiled and we all got into there car and kahlia drove us up.

We went up to the snack bar, to get something to munch on as we watched the movie. The fergies asked what popcorn I liked, i offered to pay but they refused, they said that they invited me, so it was there treat and they gave the money.

Nathan's pov  
The movie was epic, defiantly one to watch again.  
End of pov

Chloe's pov  
It got pretty late so we just watched the movie,kahlia promised that we would go to eat out at nando's sometime, I told her that, the next time it would be my treat

"before you go clo, here's our number make sure you call us sometime." shani smiled and put in all there number sin my phone, she tok my number also. I said goodbye, Clara and I got out the car and went inside our house

nathan's pov  
today we where filming for our "eyes wide open" cover by Taylor swift. It was an awesome song which was on the hunger games sound track, the book is defiantly far more better than the movie, but they were both still good. Joel said if his life was the hunger games he wouldn't know what he would do, he said he would either die first or end up winning. He said he would probably die because he would not survive eating nothing, but he said he would survive because he would be able to eat anything, including people but only if they were cooked to the proper standard.

"why don't we call Chloe and Clara to go with us to help film the video" dan suggested

"ooohhhh, you sound keen to meet them again dan, or should I say keen to met one of them don't you" kahlia joked

"yeh, I really want to see Clara again" dan winked at kahlia and blush with embarrassment. We all laughed at there banter.

We rang chloe and Clara to see if they were free and wanted to come with us. They walked up to our house and we let them in.

We went to the grassy area, which was behind brisbane beach. It was the perfect place for our video to be filmed, being exactly like the woods that the movie was made in. It had a river running through and tall trees surrounding it.

"I, can't swim guys, so I am not gonna take the risk of coming to close" we heard a quite voice say innocently in the background, we turned 2 see who it was and saw Chloe.

"really, you never learned.?" I asked, she nodded

"well, I did try to in school we had lessons and I was always 2 scared to do it"

We said it was ok, she would just have to zoom in on the camera  
End of pov

Chloe's pov  
"we need to film Joel and shani running across the Side of the river Chloe, will u be ok to stand there?" kahlia said pointing to the side, I nodded and stood where she wanted the shot to be from.

"ok, that was great" I heard kahlia say to the rest of her bothers and sisters she gestured everyone to come closer and me and Clara stoped filming.I walked around the river taking care to not fall in, what I didn't realise was the grass around the river was damp and I lost my footing and slipped. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand to stop me from falling in. I felt sparks running through me and knew instantly who it was

Dans pov  
I stared directly into chloe's eyes and smiled

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall" I winked

"it's not the first time is it?" she grinned

"haha nope, I caught you when we first met as well" I realised I was still holding her hand and everyone was watching us. I looked at everyone's reaction and saw them all smirk and giggle.

_  
**PLEASE read :D**

**ok so this was definitely a horrible chapter...:( sorry :(**  
**I promise that the next chapter would be better, this one was kinda just for you to see that Chloe and Clara have stared to become good friends with the ferguson's . I haven't yet told any of you my name, that because I wanted to keep it anonymous but I hav told some fergsters my name so I may as well tell everyone coz we are all a family**  
**My name is Dhanak :) THANK YOU for reading, please RT my fanfic to help me get other fergsters to read :D also please let me know what you think thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 of dan's love story

Chloe's pov  
After filming we headed down to the beach, it was the first time I was going to Brisbane beach, I always felt that going alone would be quite awkward.  
We decided to just relax for a while, everyone wanted to bury Joel in the sand. We all got thirsty so dan and I went to buy some drinks.

On the way a girl approached us, her hair was long and straight, it was blonde she was beautiful, she batted her eyes and started to swirl her hair around her finger

"hey, I'm veronica" she said as she turned to dan, dan introduced himself and I stayed quiet, I knew exactly what she was trying to do. There was silence so dan introduced me too. They talked for a while and we got to the small shop where the drinks were sold.

We bought some drinks and dan and Veronica still talked. We all walked back together but i walked behind dan and veronica. Veronica slowed down to talk to me

"he is so not your type, in fact he is actually way out of your league. Why do you even bother, guys like him shouldn't be with girls like you " she whispered in a low tone.

I tried to ignore her and we finally got back to where the others were. Veronica joined us, I thought my first day at the beach would be far more fun but I guess Veronica had spoilt it for me, I was upset over what she said, her words kept ringing in my ears.

We got up to leave and said goodbye to Veronica , dan hugged her goodbye. At this point I felt a lump in my throat, Seeing dan with her was unbearable. Veronica and dan exchanged numbers. Maybe if I told dan how I felt, he would know and he may feel the same way  
End of pov

...

Joel's pov  
Chloe has been hanging out with us a lot lately, I think she is cool. She brings her sister Clara along with her now and again, Clara gets on well with Nathan, I guess that's because they are the same age. Dan really seems to like Chloe and I can tell she likes him, I don't even know why they can't see it. They both clearly like each other, it's not really my problem, I should not interfere with there personal relationship. If they want to be friends they can, if they want to be more than just friends they can.

The others are thinking of asking chloe if she likes him or not, they want me to ask her for them. Chloe and I are close, really a stranger that passes by we would seem like we have been friends for life, she knows she can count on me, always. We have a banter sort of friendship we only just joke around, she know I never mean anything I say. Her and dan are also close they are always talking to each other weather that's with us around them or them just separately chatting. I'd say she's close to us all, she has different things to talk to us about according to our personality, for instants shani and her and khalia are always talking and gossiping we never really know what about but if they where to talk with us around, shani and chloe would talk about fashion and stuff like that, khalia and her talk about deep stuff, stuff like...life and the sorts of people in it, if you know what I mean. Nathan and Chloe talk, but not much, Nathan would be with Clara most of the time, Nathan and Chloe talk about things in general. Dan and Chloe, well I think they are still trying to figure each other out, they are always talking about there likes and dislikes, trying to know each other better. They're good together, dan and Chloe. Dan's the protective sort of guy, if him and Chloe got together he would always make sure she was ok, that she was safe. He would care for her, dans had a bit of a tough time with girlfriends though. I don't really know how it would be if they did ever become a couple. The day at the beach looked like it really upset Chloe seeing dan with Veronica. I hope she's ok, and she is not put down by a girl like Veronica.

The other day we all went out to watch the hobbit and we asked what sort of popcorn Chloe liked and dan immediately said

"sweet, because she is really sweet" he then blushed and looked down. Chloe just smiled and her cheeks turned red. We made sure that she did actually like sweet popcorn and dan was not just saying it to be nice. She said she did, but it was like dan had already asked what popcorn she liked or he knew her well enough to guess. But that's what I mean, if they both know they like each other why don't they just say it and live happily ever after.

I heard someone knocking at the door, it was probably chloe and Clara, they made it like a thing to always come to our house at this time on a Friday, but even then because it was the holidays and we lived fairly close to each other they still visited regularly, it was like having another 2 sisters, I didn't mind, it was always fun when they came. I ran to the door and opened it

"hey Joel" I heard Chloe say, before she could say anything more, I picked her up grabbing her from the waist, she screamed out in laughter, I spun her around and put her down

"alright Chloe?" I laughed and looked at her innocently she glared and me back and giggled nodding her head.

"don't think your getting away that easily either Clara" I trapped Clara in a hug not releasing her until she said "hey Joel" she smirked as I freed her

"Chloe I was thinking, would you like to bake something with me, I really feel like baking" I gave her a look which she could not resist, that was the good thing about chloe, me and her had that in common, We both loved to cook, I knew she would say yes

"weeeelll, errrmm... The thing is joel, I was planning on just talking to dan today, I think we really need to talk." I looked to the ground in disappointment

"oh, it's fine, no problem" I suddenly felt upset that she didn't want to bake with me and would much rather spend time with dan, but I understood she really likes dan, maybe she was going to tell him she liked him. Chloe was my friend and dan was my brother, I wasn't about to let some stupid cooking task keep them apart.

"...but maybe I could come tomorrow and bake with you, or even later. You don't expect me to talk to dan for the whole day do you?" she joked and hit me on the shoulder, my face lit up.

"is that Chloe and Clara Joel?" I heard the sound of one of my sisters call out  
"yep" I replied. after that all I could hear was the sound of a group of foot steps running down the stairs.

"yay!" all my brothers and sisters screamed. I saw Chloe smile from the Corner of my eye. I liked to see her smile, if I could I would try to make her laugh all the time just to see it. Her and clara greeted everyone, and as a joke I did too. Everyone laughed but still hugged me back.

"soo, chloe said she needed to talk to you dan" I blurted out, I then winked at chloe who just blushed back "I think we should give the lovebirds some privacy you guys"

"we're not lovebirds joel, we are not even dating, I told you we are just friends" dan exclaimed and then blushed

Chloe's pov  
It felt as though my heart had shattered into a million pieces, I have been spending lots of time with the ferguson and thought I knew dan well enough to tell him that I actually like him,turns out he thinks of us as nothing more than just friends, he probably likes Veronica, like she said "guys like him shouldn't be with girls like me"

Dan turned to me with his big brown eyes and stared directly into mine, at this point there was nobody in the room but me and him, they all left so I could tell him what I wanted to.

"what's the matter clo" he said with a worried look on his face. I didn't know what to say, I desperatly wanted to tell dan that I liked him, from day one. I have my chance now, but...I can't, I can't mess up by telling him because if I do, anything we do have (weather that's friendship or more than that) will be ruined. I would much rather we just stayed friends, dan may think of as just friends but I will always still like him more than that.

"...haha, it's nothing, I just told Joel that instead of baking I just felt like talking to you but I think he got the wrong idea, it's my fault I should have told him clearly" I joked

"oh...errm that's...fine then haha they always get the wrong idea about a lot of stuff" dan said as he sat on the couch

Kahlia's pov  
Maybe this was it, they were actually gonna get together. I felt so happy,for the both of them.

After a short while chloe walked into the room, her face was sad. I asked her if everything was ok and she reply

"yeh, why wouldn't it be, everythings the same as it has always been" I knew then that they where still going to be friends.

"Look Chloe I know how much you like dan, everyone can see that you clearly like him"

"yeh but he likes me just as a friend, I have just got to accept that. he seems to like Veronica more, he got her number on the first day they met which means he must like her and she must like him"

"don't feel that way clo, just because she was pretty, there's more to liking someone, it's not just how they look. You are beautiful clo you just don't see it. I get lots of people say to me that they aren't gorgeous like other girls, but the truth is the world is filled with lots of different people, with different skin tones, faces, body shapes, eye colour, hair colour. They are all beautiful, so there is all kinds of pretty in the world" I gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back with tears forming in her eyes

I stared to think. I had an idea as to how to get dan to say he likes Chloe more than a friend. If talking to dan doesn't work then the only way is to get him jealous. I ran to go to find shani and tell her my plan.

I explained to shani what I wanted to do and she agreed she was as convinced that it would work as I was.

**_**  
**PLEASE read :D **

**:O what do you think kahlia has planned?... Will it ruin dan and chloe's chances of ever being together? Please let me know**

**So dhanak, this girl u attempted to describe Veronica, she sounds like someone I heard of. That's coz she is the girl that khalia sang about in jealous girl :P (well kinda)**  
**I hope u can all relate to Chloe in some way, I didnt write which country she comes from so that it could be from where you are, also I didnt write how she looks so again she relates to you. I would have done the fanfic in your point of view but however I thought it would be a lot like an imagine instead.**  
**Please please RT thank you**  
**Thank you for reading **  
**tell me what you think. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's pov  
I dont know why kahlia just ran of, she said she would sort things out for me... But what. The thought of dan with Veronica started to come flashing back to me. Why... Why was it so impossible for me to be able to tell him, if I told him sooner maybe he would have liked me too. But what if I told him and he didn't like me back, he thought of us as just friends. Veronica was right, she made me face reality that dan would never be mine.

I felt tears stream down my face. Something stopped me from always telling dan, was it faith?. What if we where not meant for each other.? different thoughts came to my head, but nothing made sense. Now wasn't a good time to be thinking about why I wasn't with dan, I needed to just get back and be friends. He didn't do anything wrong, why should he not have a girlfriend just because of me? If he thought we are just friends, I think of him as more, why should I hold him back? He is good to me, and always helped me. He helped me when I fell and helped me when I was lost, he helped me make new friends. But why would someone go through all that trouble for someone else? I started to over think things, dan was a friend and that's what friends do for each other. Being here alone wasn't doing me any good. I remembered that I promised Joel I would help him bake, so I got up and went downstairs.

"hey" I said quietly. Joel, dan, nathan and Clara where all sat on the couch in the living room.

"are you ok clo" I saw the worried look on dan's face "your eyes, they're red" he got up from where he was sat seeming even more worried than he was before. I didn't say or do anything, in the fear that if I did I would start to cry. I held back my tears. Dan didn't say anything and hugged me. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

I tried to forget about how hurt I was and turned to Joel.  
"aren't we gonna bake then?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look, he smiled and jumped up of other couch happily. He grabbed my hand leading me into there kitchen (even though I knew where it was). Joel and I baked some cookies, but we made a little bit of a mess on the way, Joel kept throwing flour on me and we had a mini food fight.

kahlia and shani came in the kitchen and gave me a odd look, I ignored them and went back to baking.

Afterwards we watched a movie, it was one which Nathan had picked out, we also ate the cookies as we watched. The ferguson's mum came to check up on us, to see if we where ok.

Kahlia's pov  
Chloe's really upset about the whole dan and veronica thing, but to be honest, I don't know what dan thinks of Veronica, he hasn't even hinted weather he likes her. But hopefully what I have planned will work to get Chloe and dan together. I know it gets tough liking someone and not knowing weather they like you back. All we got to do is to get dan to say he likes her, that way Chloe will know he feels the same way.

Shani's pov  
I have to agree with kahlia, I have to agree with kahlia, I have to agree with kahlia. I kept repeating that in my head, I didn't what to mess this up. Chloe and dan make such a cute couple. They look at each other and you can tell it was meant to be. Awwww. I found myself smiling at the thought of it.  
End of pov

Dan's pov  
We had practically seen that movie a thousand times, but it was still fun to watch.

"you guys, why don't we play truth or dare" kahlia said as she went to the kitchen and got a water bottle out the fridge, she handed the bottle to joel to drink, who drank the whole thing under a minute.

"I don't know guys, whenever people play truth or dare someone's feelings always get hurt" Chloe tried to convince them not to play

"nonsense!, we are friends here and wont care, I'm sure"

"yeh I agree" shani added to kahlia's point

"but I think we should play randomly, rather than the traditional way of someone deciding who to dare or to tell the truth. So we will us this bottle and spin it, whoever it lands on has to either do a truth or a dare". Everyone thought it would be fun to play so we all sat in a circle. What harm could it do

We spun the bottle and it landed on Clara she choose a truth, Nathan asked her...

"You wake up one morning and find that you have turned invisible. What will be the first thing that you would do"

"I would, cry"

"haha why?"

"because nobody would know where I was and they would not be able to find me, even if I told them, they would think I was a ghost. But then I would probably eat everything out of my fridge, because nobody would know it was me." she smirked and looked away, we all laughed

It landed on shani, and then Nathan, who both chose truth. It then landed on Joel, he went with dare.

"Mix different types of sauces, spread on a slice of bread and eat what you get" chloe suggested

"that's an outrage to good tasting food"

"you either do it Joel, or u forfeit" kahlia exclaimed

He sighed and grabbed a variety of them and some bread from the kitchen, he mixed them together and ate it, quivering slightly

"none on my food is inedible" he stated with a full mouth

the next one landed on Chloe, who sensibly choose truth.

"do you have a long distance boyfriend, or even one here?" shani asked

"errrmm noooo, I don't. I did like a guy before I came here and I never talked to him, he didn't even know I existed" she looked down

I was surprised to hear this, Chloe is amazing and for her not to have a boyfriend was shocking. She was also very beautiful, I stared smiling thinking about her. I looked at Chloe and she smiled back. If only she liked me.

We spun the bottle again and it landed on kahlia she choose a dare

"sing your favourite nursery rhyme loudly" I said

"but in your babyish singing voice" Joel added

She rolled her eyes and sang. We all burst out laughing.

The game went on, a few dares but then mostly truths. The bottle then landed on Chloe again

"truth"

"nooo, you already did a truth and the last few have been truths, the game is gonna get boring" Clara whinnied

"but-"

"yep, it will so you have to do a dare" kahlia cut her of

She sighed "ok, fine but nothing to stupid"

"you have to kiss Joel" kahlia said quickly

My heart stopped, she would not do it would she? My heart suddenly stared to pound faster and fast. I thought to myself, please don't do it. I was staring right at her, the girl I really like, about to kiss someone else. I stared feeling warmer, my face turning red. I couldn't do anything but hope she wouldn't.

"nooooo, I can't. Joel's a friend and I am not gonna do that. No. She folded her arms

I felt relieved. I knew she won't do it. I sat there quietly wondering what would happen next.

"awww, come clo. I think you should do it too,otherwise you will have to forfeit" shani agreed with kahlia

"no, I dont care, I am not kissing Joel" Chloe stood by what she said. Joel looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow, she smiled at him to show him there was nothing personal she just didn't want to do it

"ok, well your forfeit is kiss Nathan" kahlia smirked

Why was she getting Chloe to kiss them? I felt anger build up inside me, but at the same time I felt upset.

"nooo, I am not doing either" Chloe refused

"but, it's a dare, you have to" shani added

"you can either do the original dare or you do the forfeit, usually forfeits are worse than the dare, but in your case it is the same." kahlia explained

I felt a lump in my throat, I could not bare to see this.  
End of pov

Chloe's pov  
What should I do, I had to either kiss Joel or Nathan.  
End of pov

_  
**PLEASE Read**

**Sooooooooooo... What will happen next? Who will she choose Dan, Joel,or Nathan? Will they ever be together? What about veronica? Please let me know who you want it to be**  
**I decided to all my fanfic friends,lovers or nothing because I saw the picture on the fergies tumblr and thought it went well with it :D **  
**I know I always ask but please RT and share with friends, I know I have defiantly one reader who is sharing it with there friends so THANK YOU soooo much it means a lot :D**  
**Also tweet me what you think, I love to hear everyone's take on the story hehe I get things like " I felt like slapping dan and yelling at him to tell Chloe how he feels" and "dan should be honest with Chloe" haha thank you sooo much for reading, you guys never fail to make me smile :D 3 hope u each of you know who I am talking about ;)**  
**Dhanak why do you keep boring ur reader with these long endings. I'm sorry :( I'll keep it short next time**  
**Thank you for being lovely **


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's pov  
I didn't know what to do. I liked dan. Not Joel or nat. But then the realisation that dan would never be mine dawned on me again. If he thought we were just friends, then that's all we would be.

I saw Clara glare at me with the corner of my eye. The giggled inside, knowing she didn't want me to pick Nathan.

I thought for sometime. Joel is my best friend, he would not mind if I kissed him. Plus a dare was a dare, I was gonna kiss Joel.

I started to lean towards Joel, I looked at everyone's surprised faces.

Dans pov  
She was actually going to kiss Joel, it felt like my heart started to Break there and then. What should i do? I can't do anything, all I could do was sit here. If I told her not to, everyone will start to question why, then I'd have to tell her I like her, and if she ever found that out... She might not like me like that.  
End of pov

Chloe's pov  
I was so close to joel right now. I kissed him, but on his cheek. They didn't say that they specifically wanted me to kiss him like, on his lips. I kissed him for a short while and backed away

"ooookkkk" shani said moving on, so that it was not awkward between any of us

Dan's pov  
I was hurt, hurt that kahlia would actually want the girl I like to kiss my brother, even if it was just on the cheek. I felt anger build up gradually inside me. The next person that the bottle landed on was me.

"truth or dare" kahlia asked

I mumbled "truth"

"ok, so... Do you like like anyone in the room?"

I looked up towards Chloe and then back at shani. The anger consumed me

"no, in fact I hate everyone in this room!" I shouted "there is no one that I like!" I stormed of, up to my room

Chloe's pov  
I felt tears forming in my eyes and I looked down, this was all my fault. I ruined it by kissing Joel, what if dan liked me  
End of pov

Kahlia's pov  
Oh no, I thought dan would say Chloe, but he didn't,it was my horrible idea. I feel so guilty.

We stopped playing the game and I explained to Chloe that I thought if dan got jealous then he may confess that he likes her

Chloe's pov  
I could understand why kahlia wanted me to kiss Joel, but her plan had obviously not worked. Why? Was it that dan hated me? Was I nothing to him?

I ran up to the bathroom, and started to cry my eyes out. I could not stop my tears. I looked in the mirror and the thought of dan hating me for what I did came back to me again and again.

Maybe I should just leave? I saw how red my eyes had gotten from all the crying, my cheeks were stained with the streams of tears rolling down them. I sniffed and rinsed my face.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the boy, the boy with dark hair, the boy with those sparkly eyes. Dan, he was looking down but when he looked up his eyes where as red as mine

"errm clo, I think we need to talk" he said in a low tone. I felt my heart sink, I knew he hated me and all he was gonna do was tell me that.

I nodded and followed him.  
End of pov

Joel's pov  
I cant believe Chloe would kiss me. But... I know it's not right for me to fell this way but I think I may be falling for my best friend. She likes dan, why am I thinking like this? She kissed me on my cheek that doesn't mean anything.

_  
**PLEASE read**

**Weeeeellllll I hope u like this chapter,**  
**Has Joel fallen for chloe? Will he tell her? What does dan wanna say?**  
**I know that this is quite a short chapter but I have homework which I haven't been doing :P **  
**please RT **  
**Tweet me and Let me know what you think, it's fun reading your tweets about it :D **  
**THANK YOU for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

Joel's pov

I went to the kitchen to grab some food, food always takes my mind of things. I don't know why but I feel funny, inside me I felt butterflies. But I had to ignore them, my best friend was devastated after kissing me because she thinks she has upset the guy she likes by doing it.

It was my fault.

I am the one to blame, I should have stopped her. I don't know why I didn't, I guess it's because part of my mind wanted her to kiss me. Most of my thoughts where thinking she shouldn't, it would mess it up for her and dan.

She chose me though, it made me happy that she did. I really do like her but I can't do anything about it. My best friend likes my brother, not me. If it makes her happy to be with him, and always makes her smile, then I promise I will do everything in my power to get them together.  
End of pov

Dans pov  
I felt guilty, guilty that I stormed out of the game telling everyone that I hated them, even Chloe.

When I saw her face and her red eyes, I felt worse, I made her feel that way. She thought I was her friend, and I let her down.

What does that make me? because friends certainly don't let other friends down and I did. I was probably nothing to her. I hung my head down in shame  
End of pov

Shani's pov  
I did as I was told. I agreed with khalia but still things had turned out wrong. Why? I thought khalia's plan to make dan jealous would work

I felt bad, Chloe was upstairs crying her eyes out over what we had done.  
End of pov

Kahlia's pov  
I don't know why I thought that making dan jealous was a good idea. I felt horrible.

I have messed up dans and Chloe's relationship even more. Now Chloe is gonna think dan doesn't like her and dans going to think she hates him.

Nathan's pov  
I felt surprised that Chloe had to choose between me and joel

If I was in her position I would have confessed to dan to tell him I liked him. (But I obviously am not because it would be awkward o_O)

I kinda like Clara though, maybe this is a sign for me to tell her  
End of pov

Clara's pov  
Aww I really feel sympathetic towards clo, she actually really likes dan and him leaving like that really upset her.

I think she shouldn't have kissed anyone and just should have told dan how she felt. Nathan agrees with me.

I didn't want her to kiss Nathan, I tried to hint it during the game, and she understood.

I feel I should tell Nathan that I like him.  
End of pov

chloe's pov  
I felt hurt. Like my heart had been ripped into pieces.

I had to pretend like I didn't like dan, that I only liked him as friends. He left saying he didn't like anyone. I knew kahlia was asking him if he liked me . I felt tears forming again, and I could not stop them.

I glanced up to see dan, his dark slightly curled hair was in knots, and his eyes as red as mine. He was looking right at me, he called me in here to tell me something but there was silence. Only the sound of his music softly playing in the background.

I think I have upset dan and he never wants to see me again.

I was nothing to him now.

Dan moved closer to me, he wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the right words.

I looked at is angelic face, which was sad and upset, curiously waiting for him to speak.

**_**  
**please read**  
**Hmmmm, so what is it exactly that dan wants to say? Does he actually like Chloe, or hate her now? What about Joel? Clara and Nathan? Tweet me what u think**  
**So Dhanak u still haven't said what dan wants to say yet...thats coz I tried to hold on to it longer coz I think it's always best to have the thought of what's gonna happen next? Hopefully my fanfic does that :D**  
**Please RT and share with friends and fergsters**  
**thank you for reading**

** shoutout to irishgirlfromus she always faves,Shares and tweets me about my fanfic. She always reads it too so THANK YOU soooooo much Dev. She is beyond nice and also has a fanfic so plz go read :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Dans pov  
I moved closer, not saying a word. My music playing softly in the background, (ed sheeran's kiss me) ed sheeran was chloe's favourite artist. I wanted to tell her that I liked her but I didn't know how. But I slowly started to realise what to say.

"Clo, resent events have made me seem like I am cheating on a girl that I really like and I shouldn't have done them"  
End of pov

Chloe's pov  
My heart sank down to my stomach, by resent events he meant me. When he saved me saved me from falling in the river, when we went to the movies, the day at the beach. He doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. Tears came streaming down my face. I got up from where I was sat.

A hand grabbed mine, lightly. I saw dan, tears in his eyes

"please clo, let me explain" he said

I sat back down to hear what he had to say

"I am sorry chloe, errrmm the other day... Veronica... She gave me her number and I have been texting her" he looked down

He likes Veronica and I am interfering, more tears fell down my face

He took a deep breath and started to talk again " I really...really...feel like I am falling for you"

"what, u like... Me"

"errm...yes..., the thing with Veronica was a mistake, I don't like her at all. I don't like those type of girls, I am more into girls with sparkly eyes and beautiful smiles...Like you

"oh"

"...and about early..." dan rubbed the back of his neck "when I stormed of, I guess I just got jealous"

"jealous? I only kissed Joel on the cheek"

"haha, yeh I know, it's just seeing the girl I love with another guy brings back memories." he confessed shyly smiling

"memories?"

"yes, with my ex. She errrm... Cheated on me, her name is Nicole. She said she wanted to go out on a date to the beach and when I saw her there, she was with someone else" he looked down in sadness

"sorry, I didn't know...if I did I would have never kissed Joel"

"it's your own choice on what u do clo, why should I be the one to stand in your way, I'm just a friend to you anyway, a friend that let you down."

"no dan, you didn't let me down...you where always there for me"

"Chloe...I...think I may love you"

I felt happy, dan had told me he loves me, but the whole Nicole thing was sad, why would anyone do that the him, he is the worlds kindest person

"when I look into your eyes Chloe, I immediately feel like we are the only two people that exist in the world, and when you smile, it makes me smile... But I hurt you...I made you cry, I made you think that I hated you. Why would you ever like me? In fact I would understand if you left me forever" tears formed in his eyes "love, it's a four letter word but yet it means a lot, that's how I feel towards you but yet I still upset you"

"dan" I paused for a second taking in everything he had said to me "...I love you too..." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "I wanted to tell you earlier but it seemed like I was alway just a friend to you"

He wiped away his tears and smiled.

"my break up with Nicole was tough, she was the first person I loved, I tried hard to get over her and I could not, until I met you... I didn't want to run fast into another relationship, so I though we could just be friends, but that developed much more.."

"you should have told me earlier that you loved me, when kahlia asked"

"I would have, but I thought you liked Joel more"

"nooo, joel's just a friend"

"my jealous side took over... Sorry" I looked at me with a playful say face

"awww it fine...i am sure joel doesn't mind either... omg it's ed sheeran's song, dan you know I like ed sheeran...but not more than you" I grinned and looked into his chocolate brown eyes

He held out his hand "well, would you like to dance?"

"I cant dance thought"

"Nonsense!" he laughed and grabbed ha d from my side. And danced slowly.

We looked into each others eyes the whole time, dan leaned in for a kiss, and I kissed back.i felt sparks run though me.  
End of pov

Joel's pov  
I waited for chloe to come down, I think seeing her will make me realise how I actually feel...

She was taking a long time... I promised that I would do anything to see her smile... And she was crying her eyes out in the bathroom

Maybe if I told her how I feel she might like me back, it might make her feel better... Or... She might think I am joking and not like me back and laugh at me, either way it's a win for her and she would smile.

What if realises she likes me and not dan...but then it might ruin mine and dans brotherly friendship...

Or what if she likes us both, then it will be hard for her to decide who she loves more

Sitting and thinking about it made me come up with some crazy situations of "what if" so I gathered the courage to go upstairs and tell her how I feel.

**_**  
***Please read***

**awwwww, poor Joel... He doesn't know she is with dan :,( :,(**  
**What's gonna happen when he finds out? Does dan still have feelings for Nicole? Does Chloe like dan or Joel more? Who should she be with? Tweet me what you think**  
**As always please RT and share with friends**  
**THANK YOU for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

Joel's pov  
I raced up the stairs, going through how i was gonna tell Chloe that I liked her in my head.  
I stepped past dan's room, I could hear the sound of music playing. I glanced down the hallway to see that the bathroom door was wide open and nobody was in there

So where was Chloe?

My heart stopped as it suddenly occurred to me where she could have been... She was with dan.

I walked quickly towards dan's room, taking Care not to run because I didn't what them to see that I was in a hurry to get there. The sound of the music became stronger as I got closer. I pushed the door open... Which slowly moved to revel dan and Chloe kissing.

I felt my heart break, why? I didn't want this... I didn't expect to start liking Chloe, it just happened... Was it meant to be?

I realised I was stood there as they awkwardly looked at me, wondering why I was there.  
I tried to think of something to say... But no words came out

"good news Joel, dan and I are now together..." Chloe chirped to break the silence

"errmm...yeh...so you guys are not mad at each other anymore... from the game...you know, how you stormed of saying you hated EVERYONE, dan" I felt rage build up inside me

Dan's cheeks turned pink with embracement "no we...are not mad anymore, to be honest we never were..."

I held back my tears and anger and shrugged it of and walked away. I walked down the stairs and planted myself on the couch, I turned on my video game to distract me and block out all my thoughts, the game was already loaded from the last time I played it.

Just then shani burst through the door screaming

"OMG, OMG...DAN AND CHLOE ARE FINALLY TOGETHER YAAAY!"

She was followed swiftly by kahlia who was scribbling something in here little black song book. Nathan and Clara where already in the room, and where surprised to hear the news

Dan had chloe's hand locked in with his. They both chuckled at shani

"they make a cute couple don't they?" shani said over excited "aww, they are so cute" she smiled happily, "don't they make a cute couple Joel?" she exclaimed in a very excited high pitched voice, which began to ring into my ears causing me to shiver

I tried to ignore the question and continued to play my video game, but everyone was staring at me waiting for my response. I hesitated to say it.

"yes" I mumbled under my breath. I saw there confused faces, look at me. I didn't want to repeat what I said...I felt weird saying it Something inside me told me it was not right.

"YESSS! They do" I shouted loudly, clear enough so that they heard. I was also angry, not just because they were together but I was angry in myself...to feel the way I do about chloe, why do I deserve to be with someone as amazing as her? I am so stupid...

"woah Joel, she just asked... She is only happy for them" kahlia sided with shani

I didn't want to appear like I had an issue with them dating. "hmm, yeh...well...errmm I am too, you know...happy for them" I stuttered

She nodded her head once and looked at me with an odd expression on her face but then turned back to writing in her song book. relationships and arguing always give her good ideas for songs. Even though the two things are both very different

Clara's pov  
Something was odd about Joel, but I can't seem to but my finger on it, normally he is very happy and jolly and is always joking around. But today he isn't, he is just sat there quietly. He flipped on shani, which he never does.

This is un-Joel like, what was wrong?

For sometime I observed him and then it clicked

The only thing that had changed was the relationship between dan and chloe

Joel and Chloe were the best of friends

I started to piece it all together...

I saw how Joel looked at dan and Chloe who where all loved up, he was practically giving them the daggers.

He started to shout at shani, not because of her... But because he was jealous of seeing Chloe with dan

Joel had now left the room and went upstairs, I saw his sad face and followed after him. He went into his and nat's room shutting the door behind him. I knocked and he let me in

"are you ok Joel?"

"yeh, why wouldn't I be?"

"it's just... I don't know why but it seems like you were...well...upset"

He looked down, trying not to make eye contact "I... Am fine"

"I get the feeling...you like...my sister"

His head shot back up, and his eyes full of tears " I don't know why but I really like her" he confessed

I leaned over and hugged Joel tightly.

After listening to what he had said I realised his heart was broken, what if i tell Nathan how I felt about him meant that he didn't like me back...I would get my heart broken and his would be too (because he would see me upset)...I can't tell nat I like him

We continued to talk until I heard chloe calling me, I guess we where going home. I rubbed joel's back to calm him and hugged him goodbye

Joel's pov  
I needed to control my feelings.

Talking to Clara helped me a lot, it felt good to know someone was there for me

I promised that I would not let my feelings overpower me.

Chloe is my best friend and dan is my brother

Seeing them together felt odd...i felt jealous, like it was impossible to be in the same room, (so that's why I left)

Tears started to stream down my face. Why is this happening. Like I said before, Chloe is an amazing person, why am I so stupid to feel this way about her?, why out of everyone would she ever like me? Why would she ever choose me over dan? I don't deserve her

I thought i could hide my feeling and be there for her...But I am not so sure I can anymore

Nathan's pov  
Today Clara mysteriously disappeared, she was always with me. Suddenly it felt like I was all alone in the world... I missed her even though she was still in the same house.

I went to look for her...

I saw her with Joel, they were hugging for a long while. I felt uneasy.

Now I am thinking...what if clara likes Joel.?

**_**  
**Please read**

**OMG...love triangle! what will happen with Joel? Will he be the bad guy? What about Nathan? Who's gonna get hurt? What about dan and Chloe, will it last? What about clara...should she like joel or nathan Who should Chloe be with? Tweet me or leave a review on what you think**  
**Please RT, favourite and share with friends :D**

**Shout out to irishgirlfromus she is amazing... Please go check out her fanfic, it's the best :D**


End file.
